


Anniversary Sparkle

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: But not really that smutty at all, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, just mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Hugh has bought Paul something for their anniversary! Paul is...not impressed. He refuses to be won over. Not even if Hugh is adorable and funny and extremely attractive and - dammit!Written for a tumblr prompt for Culmets - first sentence: “In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”





	Anniversary Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdqueenenterprise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/gifts).



“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

“So let me get this straight,” Paul began, crossing his arms, and seriously considering also tapping his foot.

“I mean, not particularly straight, darling.” Hugh quipped, unable to resist the opportunity, a grin spreading across his features, in a way he hoped was disarming and endearing enough to calm his husband’s ire.

“Don’t distract me with adorable puns, dammit!” Paul rolled his eyes, but was unable to contain the smile twitching at the edges of his lips. “The point is, how on earth did you ever think that getting me a – a –“ He trailed off, blushing an even deeper shade of red than before.

“A what, husband mine?” Hugh asked, moving in close, wrapping one arm around Paul’s waist form behind and pressing a kiss to his neck. Paul shivered, leaning back into Hugh’s embrace, knees predictably weakening as Hugh nuzzled at his neck. “You seem a little tongue tied.”

“Screw you,” Paul muttered, trying his best for anger, but only succeeding in betraying himself with the hitch in his voice. “You know damn well that I get awkward about this stuff!”

“What?” Hugh pressed another kiss to Paul’s neck, ruining the innocent tone of his question.

“You got me a dildo shaped like a mushroom!” Paul hissed, utterly torn between indignation and pleasure. “For our anniversary!”

“Like I said. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” Hugh shifted his hips slightly, making Paul’s breath hitch again.

“It’s purple!” Paul wrapped one hand around Hugh’s at his waist, the other gripping loosely at Hugh’s thigh.

“Mhmm.” Hugh murmured in agreement. His free hand traced up Paul’s side, sliding over his chest, enjoying how Paul arced into the sensation.

“It’s sparkly!” Paul huffed out the protest, struggling to seem even mildly annoyed any more. “And it’s definitely not accurate to any real mushroom shape.”

“Well,” Hugh said, moving and shifting a little away from Paul. “We could stop. I don’t have to fuck you with it, if you don’t want me to.”

“I didn’t say that!” Paul pressed back, keeping their bodies flush against each other. “I hate you.”

“Pretty much everything you’re doing tells me otherwise, my dearest one.” Hugh laughed, nibbled gently at Paul’s earlobe and shifting his hips again just to hear the soft, broken moan Paul made.

“Fuck you.”

“No, the idea is that I’ll fuck you. Though I’m not averse to the other way around.” Hugh smirked.

“Well, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?”

“Happy anniversary.”

“If you make me wait any longer, I swear I will throw the stupid purple thing out of the airlock.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was enjoyable! This is another short fic, for the tumblr prompt! I hope it's enjoyable! I thought it was kinda amusing. I hope you do too!!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul and earn my eternal gratitude!!! <3


End file.
